In today's gaming environment the idea of user profiles is becoming common as a way to store saved games, statistics, social networking information, and so forth. Typically, these profiles are stored on a gaming system hard drive, a memory card, or a game server.
User profiles are very convenient when the gamer is playing from his or her own console, but the gamer often has no way to access the home profile when playing at a friend's house. Often, the gamer typically creates a profile for use at the current location, uses the console owner's gaming profile, or goes through tedious and inconvenient steps to enable his or her own profile from a location accessible over the internet.
Additionally, when multiple users are playing on the same gaming system using multiple controllers, each user typically goes through a series of steps to associate the proper gaming profile with his or her game controller. Usually, a game player selects the proper gaming profile from an arbitrarily ordered list.